1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training methods and apparatuses for sports activities and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for increasing visual performance related to sports activities, for example, teaching a baseball hitter to recognize the spin of a thrown baseball and thus become a better hitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatus related to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,152, dated Mar. 4, 1997 Strassburger disclosed a plurality of baseballs each having different colored indicia for training baseball hitters and a method for use. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,838 dated Feb. 12, 1991, Groves disclosed a mock baseball cover as training aide and method for use. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,366,060 dated Mar. 5, 2005, Seiller, et al., disclosed a visual performance evaluation and training system. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0093323 dated Apr. 26, 2007, Waldon disclosed a ball for racquetball with training markings. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,806 dated Apr. 13, 1999, Martinez disclosed a batting instruction method and apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,719 dated Nov. 26, 1991, Mook disclosed a spin-communicating ball. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,846 dated Oct. 11, 1983, Balliet disclosed a method and apparatus for increasing visual acuity.
While these methods and apparatuses may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.